Victoria Hosho
Victoria is the granddaughter of Hanon, but she rebelled against her family and instead keeps the Red Pearl, so the Light Blue Pearl went down to her younger sister, Elizabeth. Victoria can transform into Red Pearl Voice and can sing in the most powerful pitch: loud and terrifyingly accurate. She sings in a very deep yet loud voice. Victoria isn't afraid to stand up and yell to the audience. Appearance Victoria Hosho is a mermaid princess, a human, and an idol. As a mermaid, she has long, flowing red hair in a low ponytail and red eyes. She is the tallest of the gang, reaching the height of a whopping 6 feet 5 inches! She's taller than most of her teachers and classmates. Victoria has flawless skin, lacking zits and such. She also has the largest chest and wide hips. As a human, she is the same height and the same chest size. She has slightly shorter crimson red hair in a higher ponytail. She wows her peers, especially the boys. She looks slightly foreign, from Brazil or somewhere. She is the skinniest of the gang because she lived in a third-world country, where many people starve. She is slow to gain weight, so she has to eat a lot more than most people do. Her favorite food is ramen noodles, and her favorite drink is root beer. She looks strikingly fashionable and trendy because she is rich so she shops at the most expensive stores. Victoria has detention everyday because she is sassy towards the teachers, although she does make good grades. As an idol, Victoria is Red Pearl Voice. She wears all red. Her dress is very luxurious, resembling her wealth. Her tiara is dark red with skulls on it, resembling her rebellious nature. Her shoes are bold, resembling her sassy attitude. Her fashion style is mostly bold. Personality Victoria Hosho seems very scary and rebellious on the outside, but she's actually very tender-hearted and sensitive on the inside. In reality, she was bullied a lot as a young child, giving her a shy, sensitive personality. She always gave her bullies exactly what they wanted, and if she didn't they would beat her up. She was scared of everyone and therefore didn't make friends. She never told any adults about the issue, so she couldn't get help. When she was ten years old she tried to take her own life by jumping off of the school roof, but luckily she rescued by the ambulance in time to live. She spent weeks recovering at the hospital, but shockingly, when she just got there, someone familiar came to visit her. You'll never guess who it was- Kotori! She visited Victoria everyday until she fully recovered. She was so relieved that she had a friend. But unfortunately, she never saw her again. But they meet again in junior high school, sitting in detention together. Victoria developed her frighteningly bully-like attitude when she continued to get bullied in elementary school and got pushed off the school roof by a mean boy, causing her to spend a long time at the hospital again. Luckily, the boy got expelled and got sent to juvie for basically attempted murder. Victoria almost died two times, so the angst and trauma caused her to go crazy. She would sometimes bully other kids for no reason, causing her a detention regularly. But when she met Kotori as young teens, Victoria learned to not bully others anymore. Nowadays, she is a tough yet kind girl who will do anything to protect her friends.